nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Rainbogeddon/Santiago González Martín
Total completed: 11 Toxic I coloured this template before this project was created. I get the colours from the suit of the man, and also from the toxic liquid. I didn't played Toxic so much, but I knew what colours to use. * Rainbogeddon I tried to use the colours of the game (black and shiny colours). Notice that each section has got the colours of the next section's group. For the other colours, I used Pink and Cyan. *Good job, but what happened to the colorful title? I liked it. 19:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :In Template Talk:Rainbogeddon, we decided to change it to an unique colour. 19:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Chisel Well, I didn't used the colours of the planets or enemies, I only used the main character's colours and the space colours. I didn't changed the colour of the text, only black or white. Chisel Chisel 2 Chiseler Gems Foreman Buzz Planets Rocket Jump |group2=Enemies |list2=Bomb Crabs Shellbots Boombots Buzzbots Scratchbots Quackbots Digbots Bunnyblades Nipbots Robosquids Robearcops Buzzbots Mark 2 Bowlerbots Boomyfants Arachdroids Barricadebots Cosmic Swirls |group3=Locations |list3=Drill Shack Foreman Buzz's home planet Asteroid Belt The Moon Magic Star Delta Quadrant Pears Quackbot Manufacturing Plant Bunnyblade Natural Reserve }} * Scribble I think this is one of my best templates. I used the black colour from the blots in the title, and for the lists and groups, I added the sand/ground colours. Scribble |group2=Enemies |list2=Pear Doodles Caterpillar Doodle Winghead Doodles Exploding Doodles Fire Doodles Boulder Doodles |group3=Hazards |list3=Spikes Fire Bombs Lasers |group4=Interactive Objects |list4=Lines Signs Keys Gates Anti Drawing Zones Sand }} *I like this one too. I couldn't have chosen better shades myself. 06:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ribbit In this template, I used the colours of Ribbit for the lists and groups. For the title, I used brown, resembling the sad land where the main character lives, and this colour is also a "mix" of the pink and green. Dr.Siamese Ribbit (Character) Merge-o-matic |group2=Pick Ups |list2=Bug Carrot |group3=Enemies |list3=Flyapillar Toadabit Turtarafs Electric eels Dogadillos Jellyguin Porcuserpent Catpiders |group4=Hazards |list4= |group5=Interactive Objects |list5=Buttons Breakable Blocks |group6=Bosses |list6=Rhino Beetle }} * Super Treadmill It was hard to pick the colours, but finally I finished it. I get the blue, brown and black colours from the game. I didn't use colours from the furniture. Billy Uncle Rico |group2=Interactive Objects |list2=Sofas Enlarged Sofas Beds Bunk Beds Blue Powershake Brown Powershake |group3=Hazards |list3=Cactus's Candles Dogs Young Dogs Interferences Bombs AV Screen Birds Barbecue }} * Swindler I made this version of the template, after asking Lilonow about it, since he coloured it before. I used the colours of the main character and the background of the levels and of the title screen. Swindler (Character) Yellow Goo Orange Goo Green Goo Green Star Plants |group2=Enemies |list2=Yellow Goo Wall Goo Gate Goo Blowing Goo Spherical Orange Goo Inflatable Yellow Goo Inflatable Orange Goo Sick Orange Goo Flail Orange Goo Cord Orange Goo Disk Yellow Goo |group3=Interactive Objects |list3=Switch Green Goo Bombs Boulders Green Stars |group4=Hazards |list4=Orange Tiles }} * Characters Template I only want to say that I coloured it like . *That's a good idea. It also made me realize that the main characters category is really large, for obvious reasons. xD 01:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Dangle I used the almost unique colours in the game, Black, Grey and a little bit of Pink. Spider |group2=Enemies |list2=Orange Blowers Floating Squid Jumping Horned Monster Pink Crab Two Legged Monster Eater Droplet Blue Worms |group3=Hazards |list3=Spike Balls Maces |group4=Pick Ups |list4=Coins Hearts |group5=Interactive Objects |list5=Fans }} * Tanked Up I used the colours of the title screen. Tanks Tank (Character) |group2=Hazards |list2=Land Mines Snowballs Swinging Axe Fire Shooting Mouths Battle Ship Electric Tower Lava |group3=Tracks |list3=Desert Heat Rumble in the Jungle Deep Freeze Dusty Debris Jungle Boogie In the Dock Electric Shock Melting Point }} * Bullethead I re-coloured this template, because Test Subject G.E.M. did that the words in the template were unreadable. I approached it to give more apropiate colours. * Gunbrick Gunbrick (Character) Cylinder 2*9 |group2=Interactive Objects |list2=Checkpoints Green Blocks Switches |group3=Hazards |list3=Red shooting blocks Fire |group4=Enemies |list4=Red Circles }} *